The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information providing medium and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information providing medium that are capable of executing predetermined processing by a simple operation.
For personal computer (PC) operating systems such as Microsoft Windows 95 (trademark) and Microsoft Windows 98 (trademark), systems that provides a taskbar for providing graphical user interfaces such as buttons for application programs having an active window have come into wide use. A technology associated with a taskbar is disclosed in detail in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 8-255066.
The following describes a taskbar with reference to the above-mentioned patent application. A taskbar provides users information about a currently active window as a visual notice in operating software programs. At the same time, a taskbar can be used to display the associated active window itself. A taskbar may have a start menu button that allows a user to access a menu for a program launching operation, a document open operation, a system setting operation, and other control operations.
The following describes an example in which the start menu button as described above is operated in a computer system having peripheral devices such as a mouse, a keyboard, and a video display unit and a central processing unit (CPU). The start menu button functions as means for opening a start menu that operates as the center stage for a user to access a program, a document, system settings, and help information, for example. When the user places the mouse cursor on the start menu and clicks the left button on the mouse, the start menu is displayed.
The start menu has such menu items as xe2x80x9cProgram,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cSearch,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cSetting,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHelpxe2x80x9d, for example. The xe2x80x9cProgramxe2x80x9d menu item allows the user to access from the start menu to the hierarchically displayed program menu. The program menu displays two or more application programs and program groups selectable by the user.
It should be noted here that complicated operations must be repeated by the user to select a desired application program on a taskbar having the above-mentioned start menu and to start the selected application program.
Namely, the user first points with the mouse cursor the start menu button on the taskbar and clicks the left button on the mouse for displaying the start menu. Then, the user points the xe2x80x9cProgramxe2x80x9d menu item thereof to display the program menu. Next, the user points a desired application program shown on the program menu and clicks the left button on the mouse. In the case of an application program group, the user must repeat the pointing and clicking operation until the desired program is reached. When the user specifies by clicking a desired application program, the CPU starts it.
Thus, to start a desired application program, the user must repeat cumbersome operations, thereby deteriorating the convenience of the user interface. This holds true with a situation in which the user clicks a menu item such as xe2x80x9cHelpxe2x80x9d for example from the start menu program to execute desired processing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information providing medium that allow users to execute desired processing by a simple operation using a rotary-type dial for example.
In carrying out the invention and according to a first aspect thereof, there is provided an information processing apparatus including a first executing means for executing a predetermined processing in response to a rotational operation; and a second executing means for executing another predetermined processing in response to a pushing operation.
In carrying out the invention and according to a second aspect thereof, there is provided an information processing apparatus including an operating means having a first operating block corresponding to a rotational operation and a second operating block corresponding to a pushing operation; and a control means for monitoring an operating state of the operating means and executing a predetermined processing in response to each of the rotational operation and the pushing operation.
In carrying out the invention and according to a third aspect thereof, there is provided an information processing method including a first executing step for executing a predetermined processing in response to a rotational operation; and a second executing step for executing another predetermined processing in response to a pushing operation.
In carrying out the invention and according to a fourth aspect thereof, there is provided an information processing method including a control step for monitoring an operation state of an operating means having a first operating block corresponding to a rotational operation and a second operating block corresponding to a pushing operation and executing a predetermined processing corresponding to each of the rotational operation and the pushing operation.
In carrying out the invention and according to a fifth aspect thereof, there is provided an information providing medium for making an information processing apparatus execute a computer program including a first executing step for executing a predetermined processing in response to a rotational operation and a second executing step for executing another predetermined processing in response to a pushing operation.
In carrying out the invention and according to a sixth aspect thereof, there is provided an information providing medium for making an information processing apparatus execute a computer program including a control step for monitoring an operation state of an operating means having a first operating block corresponding to a rotational operation and a second operating block corresponding to a pushing operation and executing a predetermined processing corresponding to each of the rotational operation and the pushing operation.